


The Joys of a Full House

by TXJ1123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Captain America - Freeform, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TXJ1123/pseuds/TXJ1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team moves into a newly restored Stark tower only to come face to face with each others annoying habits. The struggle to get along out side of battle maybe prove harder then any of them expected.<br/>**Starting with the MCU Avengers cast an may branch out from there, but will not strictly follow events and timelines.  Open to request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony couldn't remember how it had started anymore.  
Maybe it was Clint's bouncy ball, or Cap's way of pausing to think or speak with an utensil full of food halfway to his mouth, or Natasha's habit (that she doesn't have) of leaving half drank glasses of water all over the living area, or Bruce's discarded socks that kept seeping out of the cracks in the furniture.  
With all of that, why is it that everyone seemed to remember Tony's one time mistake of exploding a new power coupling at 3am. Hell the SHIELD twins would have been out of bed in another half hour or so anyhow.


	2. "Signs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Clint has a good laugh, and Natasha steals Tony's role in winding-up Cap.

Clint had noticed it, but it didn't bother him, he usually claimed his first when the shared a hotel room on mission. Bruce spent so little time out of the lab or his personal space that he hadn't noticed for a long time, never would have if it hadn't been for an empty cupboard. Tony only needed the one, that one that Pepper had gotten for him on the first "National Boss Appreciation Day" that she'd worked for him, so he failed to notice all together. It was Mr. Calm-Cool-And-Collected that ended up blowing a washer-head over it.

"Twenty-three cups! How do you normally function? After two weeks of picking up cup after cup I got tired of hunting them down just to wash them. Is it really that hard to place it in the sink? I mean, I don't even mind having to wash them, granted the number is a bit excessive, but to leave them everywhere?" Steve finally took a breath, allowing his arms to stop wildly gesturing and rest, although tense, at his sides.

Natasha to her credit, didn't flinch, crack-up or any of the other completely inappropriate things her partner was doing around the corner as he listened to her being dressed down like a wet behind the ears cadet.

"You never know when there will be another alien invasion." she replied after a moment of silence, expression dead serious.

Steve, as expected, missed the reference and looked at her completely gobsmacked.

Clint couldn't hold it in, he ran for the stairs and straight to Tony who was bent over his workbench. Clint was laughing so hard it took three tries to get his key code in right.

"You missed it. The Capsicle just had a meltdown on Natasha." Clint paused to catch his breath.

"And let me guess, she went all **Signs** on him?"

Clint deflated.

"Party popper."

Tony gave a warm chuckle, that for some reason made Clint more aware of the years between them.

"He's come to expect it from me.  It’s good for someone else to keep him on his toes too."

Clint watched Tony work on a schematic in silence for a few minutes.

"It really is a bad habit though; her getting a new cup without putting the old to be washed." The thought was bittersweet as a memory of Coulson yelling at her for the same thing surfaced.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a request in Dec. 2012, and never went anywhere with it. After re-watching the MCU, I want to work on it a little. I am open to request for scenarios and guest appearances but not so much pairings.


End file.
